


Itching For Love

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sick Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tickling, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Roman gets the chicken pox and won't stop complaining how itchy and miserable he is.Remus steps in to take care of him, showering him in the love and affection he's itching for.
Relationships: Roman/Remus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Itching For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pattons_khakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattons_khakis/gifts).



> This is Remrom! Don't like, don't read! Simple as that! 
> 
> This is my part of the content trade with a friend on Discord.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

"I hate this! Everything itches!"

Roman complained for the millionth time that day, scratching at his splotchy skin aggressively until a hand rested gently atop his own, 

"Ro, you shouldn't do that. It'll only make the itch worse. Why don't I rub some calamine lotion over your skin to help settle the itch?"

Remus had already had the chickenpox, and didn't mind his twin's constant complaining, so here he was babying and nursing him back to health.

Roman pouted, flushing when his twin leaned down to peck his lips softly, 

"I'll take that as a yes, pouty pants."

Remus uncapped the bottle of calamine lotion, beginning to rub it over every inch of Roman's skin, causing him to wiggle a bit at times due to his brother's fingers tickling him by accident. 

Roman let out a high pitched squeak as Remus playfully tickled his sides once he noticed how ticklish he was,

"Such a manly noise, Ro."

Remus playfully teased, kissing Roman's forehead when he pouted, causing him to blush and pout even more.

Remus chuckled, then burst into laughter as Roman's stomach growled loudly, exclaiming,

"Hungry are we?!"

Roman stuck his tongue out and Remus did so back, smiling goofily as he skipped to the door, turning momentarily to say,

"I shall be back with food then, My Prince!"

Roman grinned, fondly rolling his eyes, and calling out as his brother pranced away,

"Nothing weird or inedible, Ree!"

Only a simple hum drifting back through the air reply.

Roman pouted once again, hoping his twin wouldn't bring him something too bizarre.

❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚

Remus hummed happily as he pranced around the kitchen, deciding to make Roman spaghetti, a simple and quick dish.

About fifteen minutes later he placed a small amount on a plate, unsure how much Roman would eat, waved to the others in the common room, then disappeared into his brother's room again.

__________________________________

Roman's eyes were drifting closed, when he heard his brother re-enter the room, opening them slightly just as he shoved the plate of spaghetti into his hands, looking proud.

Roman raised an eyebrow as if expecting something to jump out of the food, causing Remus' shoulders to droop a bit, asking,

"I made it for you… Aren't you going to try it?"

Roman nodded slowly, putting a small forkful in his mouth, eyes widening at how good it was and quickly devouring the rest.

Remus simply chuckled, then noticed how tired his twin looked, lovingly coaxing,

"You should get some rest, Ro."

Roman attempted to protest, only to have a yawn escape instead, making his brother raise an eyebrow with a playful grin, and instead stick his tongue out as he said with childish pout,

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll get some rest. But, Ree?"

Remus tilted his head curiously and Roman blushed for what seemed like the millionth time as he stammered out,

"Th-thanks for t-taking care of me… A-and for d-dinner…"

Remus beamed brighter than Roman had ever seen before, making him feel warm and happy.

"Anytime, My Prince! Now get some rest please."

Remus exclaimed and Roman smiled, his eyes slowly beginning to droop,

"Night, Ree."

"Goodnight, Ro."


End file.
